Conventionally, a configuration for changing the output of a power source of a vehicle by operating a throttle grip turnably attached to a handlebar of a two-wheeled vehicle has been known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a TBW (Throttle-by-Wire) system configured so as to detect the turning angle of a throttle grip by a sensor disposed close thereto, and based on the sensor signal, open/close a throttle valve provided in an intake pipe of an internal combustion engine by an actuator. The sensor signal of a throttle opening degree is input to a control unit arranged at a predetermined position of the vehicle body via wiring.